


the married life

by jetiitano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano
Summary: former forced sith alex and steve rogers settle down and raise a family.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x OC, Steve Rogers/OC, steve rogers x alex, steve rogers/alex
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	the married life

*after a long day at avengers hq steve rogers and alex go back home for some r and r…*  
“i fucking haaaaate being an avenger sometimes… too much noise and too many headaches…” said alex in an annoyed voice, “aw come on its not all sunshine and rainbows but it has its moments! i mean sure it gets in the middle of our relationship but you know??” responded steve, “steve there are people that are dying” said alex unlocking the door, as soon as he opened it two young kids ran up to them, “DADDY!!” they both yelled out, “aww i missed you two!!” said alex with a smile, “how was your day daddy?” asked the young boy, “well it was pretty bad, since you two weren’t there, but at least i had your daddy there to keep me company!” said steve with a happy grin, “wayne, isabella i hope you two weren’t too bad to aunt natasha…” said alex looking for her, “oh don’t worry they were angels” she said in a sarcastic tone, “ahahaha” responded alex in a sarcastic tone, “y’know i never thought you and the boy scout, well mostly you, would ever have kids not really “on brand” for you” said nat as they walked to the door “well people change, except me i gotta keep the brand alive” said alex opening the door, “we adore the consistency…” said nat walking out, alex then closed the door only to be faced by steve grabbing him by the waist and giving him a kiss on the lips, “my my, what a romantic… he said while placing his hands on steve’s face… “i love you…” he said staring deep in alex’s dark brown eyes, “i know” said alex smirking and staring in steve’s baby blue eyes the ones with a splash of green in them…

it was dark outside and cartoon network was now adult swim which told the kids it was dinner time, “kids dinner!” yelled alex, “what is it??” yelled isabella and wayne, “son enchiladas que les importa vengan a comer” yelled alex in spanish, “son tacos de asada vengan a comer!” said steve in spanish which absolutely shocked alex as steve looked at him with the stupid smirk that would drive him crazy, “never in a million years did i think you could speak spanish, it has me shocked to my very core, oh my god…”, said alex “what can i say? i’m full of surprises” said steve in a cocky tone, the kids then rushed to the kitchen, as the kids sat down he gave them their plates and poured them a glass of horchata, “thanks dad!” the kids yelled together, as he gave the plate to steve, steve looked at him and said “gracias mi amor…” “i swear to god you speaking spanish is something i will never get used to…” said alex, “i’m sorry you feel like that, i’m not gonna stop so get used to it” responded steve “i hate you” said alex just staring at steve “the worst part about that lie, is that you’re only lying to yourself” responder steve before taking a bite of his taco, “everyday you become more like me and it terrifies me” said alex looking at the floor, steve rolled his eyes and kept eating, after they all finished eating steve and alex curled up on the couch while the kids went to their rooms, “y’know i wish we met under better events than me being a sith and trying to kill everyone, except you” said alex “hey i didn’t want to hurt you either i was the only one that tried to help you, then we had our date on naboo, you looked so beautiful… then we had that… night… where we did that thing…” said steve before alex interrupted him “steve dear god the kids aren’t asleep!” quietly yelled alex “whoops…” said steve

*steve and alex then tucked their kids in to bed after reading them a story which alex hates doing because he always sounds like a robot, steve and alex then got ready for bed, steve wearing nothing but his underwear* “ummm what is this that you’re doing??” said alex “thought it would get you into the mood” said steve in his stupid and dumb seductive voice, “mood for like what exactly??” said alex all nervous, “oh you know for what…” he said going in to kiss alex, “maybe tomorrow i’m tired as fuck” said alex pushing steve onto the bed, after pushing him down, and hugging him tightly, “goodnight steve…” said alex in a soft voice, “goodnight alex…” he said in his normal voice, then kissed him on his forehead. “stop smelling my hair” said alex “it smells nice…” said steve with a slight sadness in his voice “*siiiggh* fiiiine”alex said reluctantly “yay!” said steve excited as he continued sniffing it. he always hugged alex close… he always held him close he never wanted to let go of him, alex calls him overprotective… but with how messy and agressive alex is, someone has to be??!! these thoughts flew through his head until he fell asleep.… The End

**Author's Note:**

> if this flops my writing career dies right here


End file.
